Birthday Surprise
by Legessa
Summary: Oneshot. Sirius awakes upset because his witch isn't there. SiriusHermione


Hello my darlings. I can't believe how much I'm writing lately, strike while the iron's hot and all that I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the world of Harry Potter. I'm kinda glad too. Can you imagine having to deal with all the different business aspects of it. Nope I'm quite content with my boys :Whistles as I drag off my growing group of Harry Potter males:

**_A/N_**: I wasn't planning on writing this so soon but Sirius kept disturbing my dreams, which is nice but he whined the whole time so I gave in and wrote the story. This could be considered a sequel to _Less Hidebound_ if you wish to think of it as such or it could be a stand alone. Whatever floats your boat.

The sunlight was streaming through the window hitting his face, that was the first thing Sirius became aware of as he groaned and determinedly rolled away from the evil, bright blob of light. Sirius reached out for his witch but only gripped sheets. That woke him up! Refusing to go back to sleep without Hermione beside him he grumpily acknowledged that he would have to get up. Sirius stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where he saw Hermione happily munching on a piece of toast while working on the daily crossword.

Hermione became aware of his presence when he leaned over to give her a kiss good morning before stealing her coffee cup. He looked into the cup and pouted when there was nothing left but the dregs. Hermione quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "What's the matter old man, did I wear you out last night?"

"Old man," Sirius hooted in disbelief, "don't I see to all your needs and then some. I would like to see an old man with my stamina."

Hermione gave Sirius her most innocent look. "Of course love, what was I thinking?" Mollified, Sirius sat down at the table and gave a great sigh of thanks as Hermione put a steaming cup of coffee in front of him.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Sirius cast a glance at the clock as he sipped his coffee and groaned when he saw that it was only eight in the morning. "Hermione, was there a reason you got up so early in the morning thereby making me get up?" Sirius's expression was chiding but a slight flush came to his cheeks with Hermione's rejoinder.

"I was actually expecting Harry and Ron over here much earlier this morning to give me my birthday hugs. Seeing as how last time that happened you tore them a new hide for barging into our bedroom I thought I should wait for them in the kitchen."

"Actually about that love, I had them put the word out. No guests today, we'll have everyone over this evening but for now it's just you and me." He gave her a smacking kiss as he passed her on his way to the refrigerator. Hermione stared at him bemusedly as he gathered eggs, flour, and other various things.

"Sirius what are you doing?"

"I'm going to bake you a cake love." Sirius felt Hermione's arms wrap around his waist and her breasts brush against his back through the thinness of her robe.

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" Sirius turned around and pulled Hermione tight against him and gave her a considering look.

"I haven't given you your birthday kisses yet have I?"

"No you haven't."

Sirius tilted his head down towards Hermione. He pressed his lips to hers in a soft lingering kiss. "Happy birthday baby."

Hermione sighed happily. "That's one, twenty-six more to go."

Sirius gave a naughty grin as his lips crashed down onto hers. He ran his tongue across her lip seeking entry and she opened her lips mewling in delight as their tongues battled for dominance. They were so involved in each other they didn't hear the roaring of the flames signifying a floo arrival. It wasn't until they heard a shocked gasp, that they noticed they now had company. They quickly pulled apart and gazed into the scandalized face of one Molly Weasley. Her face was becoming a nasty mottled red. Sirius cringed in expectation.

"Sirius Black what did you think you were doing."

Sirius gave Molly an unrepentant grin. "I was making Hermione's birthday cake." As he stepped out from behind Hermione he showed Molly the bowl of batter. Somehow this was the wrong thing to do as Molly's face was turning purple.

Molly rounded on Sirius, her gaze planted firmly on his face. "Sirius Black you can't go making birthday cakes in the nude with morning wood it just isn't done." Not being able to look him in the eye anymore she grabbed the cake batter and threw it out before beginning work on a new cake. "Go put some clothes on Black; I won't have your nudity defiling this cake as well. Go." Then Molly completely focused on the job at hand, the cake.

Hermione chuckled as she met Sirius' amused eyes. As Sirius walked by her she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I guess not everyone got your memo."

Sirius smirked as he gave her a lengthy once over. "That may be but she won't be here all day." With that statement he gave her ass a light smack and whistled while he jogged up the stairs with the sounds of Hermione's delighted laughter in his ears.

**El Fin.**

**_A/N_**: Well that's it my dears. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. It's strange, but writing Sirius comes to me much more easily than writing some of the other male characters. It's a mystery. Oooh by the by, it might appear to some that I'm slightly less zany than usual. Don't worry it won't last. I've just had a healthy dose of chocolate today. The less chocolate in my system the loopier I get.

I ask that you go push the little periwinkle "go" button and leave me a review. Pretty please.

Legessa

Creator of chaos and destruction since 1982


End file.
